Ireland
Catholic (before 1919) Secular (since 1919)|culture = Irish|tech_group = Western|government = Feudal Monarchy (1002-1014 and 1642-1652) Parliamentary Republic (1919-1938) Presidential Republic (1938-present)|development = 137 (The Second World War & The Cold War) 138 (Fall of the USSR) 140 (Present Day) |capital = Mide/Meath (373)|rank = Kingdom|tag = IRE}} Ireland is playable from January 1st, 1002 to April 23rd, 1014; and June 7th, 1642 to April 1st, 1652; and January 21, 1919 to the present day. See also: Great Britain, England, Scotland, Wales, Ulster, Tyrone, Leinster, Connacht, Kildare, Meath, Sligo, Desmond, Munster (Irish) Strategy Present Day For this strategy to work, either the British or the Irish must leave the EU, or alternatively declaring war on a non-EU British ally also works too. As Ireland, your economy, manpower, and size are below mediocre. If you want to gain a little more land for very little AE, use the "Imperialism" CB on Iceland and annex the island nation. However, to really kick-start your country, you need not look further than to your neighbor: Great Britain Ending British Rule Ally yourself with Great Britain's enemies. Your initial goal is to remove the British from Ireland. Save up ducats in order to build as many galleys as you can, you will be using these galleys to fight within seas (not oceans), and to block the straight going from Ulster to Ayrshire. Declaring the War Fabricate claims on all possible territory you can get within range. If Britain gets locked into a mainland European war and begins to lose its strength, that is the time to declare your war. With the right timing and allies, you should be able to take all of Northern Ireland and some the west coast of Britain. The Conquest of Britain Once your truce with Great Britain runs out, they are likely to build up and declare war for their cores. Have even more claims fabricated this time, and declare the war ASAP once the peace treaty expires. Keep on fighting until you have control over all the British Isles free from any British control. Form Irish Nation Requirements: * Primary Culture is Irish * Administrative technology of at least 10 * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Ireland does not exist * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At peace * Owns core provinces: Tyrone (372), Meath (373), Leinster (374), Munster (375), Connaught (376) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Ireland * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all own provinces are removed form the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Irish Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Trade Efficiency # +10% Trade Steering Ideas: # Irish Endurance: -10% Land Attrition # The Clanns: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # More Than Irish: -2 National Unrest # Ineffectual Overlords: +10% National Tax Modifier # Foreign Nationals: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Loyal Catholics: +2 Yearly Papal Influence # Unconquerable Ireland: +25% Rebel Support Efficiency Ambitions: # +1 Yearly Legitimacy Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Irish countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Formable nations Category:European Union Category:Present Day Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Parliamentary Republics Category:Presidential Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank)